tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferenc Kiss Alsatian
Creation & Conception The first attempts of the creation of this OC were started in late 2011 and early 2012. Early designs saw him as a pure-breed German Shepherd dog in a tux. Due to some design problems and decisions made by TurboDudley his color scheme was changed as well as his breed. It changed in favor of a cleaner more understated black on white color scheme, the breed changed to a more humble mutt from various triangular eared and brushed-tailed canines. His clothes later favored a red jersey and pants from his juvenile camp he used to serve time in. Further refinements on his facial features made him more and more handsome and pleasing to look at. Appearance A well-built physique with white fur and black ears,hair, back and tail. In his time at Camp K-9 he wore a red jumpsuit with a "K-9" on the back. Later he sometimes wore a grey suit (but found it uncomfortable). But goes back to the red jump suit to show his gratefulness for Camp K-9 for making him the man dog he is now. Background Ferenc was born in a small town in the most southern parts of Germany almost into Austria. But the puppy was wild, uncontrollable, and was unusually strong. He wanted nothing to do with his parents kindness. One day his mother went missing. His father knew he couldn't raise little Ferenc on his own, since he was a local officer he had no time to worry about puppy. He decided to take his son to a place were he can grow up to be a strong canine. That place was the farm his wife grew up in. He drove to Hungary were the farm was at. Ferenc's uncle, aunts, and grandparents gladly took responsibility for him. Living at that farm, Ferenc grew up to be a hardy worker, trustworthy companion, honest, and turned out quite handsome. From birth he was quite strong, that magnified through tough manual labor. He was always very innocent and good-intentioned, Everyone who knew him loved him. At school he struggled a little. Poor Ferenc was often drifting off into a day-dream. But he still managed to get decent grades. He never really stressed looking for a career, since he planned on living and working on the farm for the rest of his life. But Life.... what surprises you hide. He lived happily with his mom's family. He never questioned about his parents, he was always working, helping out or playing soccer with the local youth team. He couldn't be happier. When Ferenc was 15 or 16 his life changed. He overheard his grandparents talking about his father. He was left in a trance. Were is his father? Who is he? .... Were's his mom? All this time he forgot about his parents. One day after school was out, he set out to look for them. He did feel bad about leaving the family members who raised them. But he was more determined to find his parents. Ferenc didn't realize the dumb mistake he made until he lost himself. In a neighboring town, he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. While he was at a store getting food, a robbery took place. The perpetrators were all youngsters like Ferenc. He was arrested and put in a juvenile detention center were he awaited his punishment. He plead in his defense, but the officials didn't listen. His was sentenced to spend 3 years or more at a juvenile camp for bad adolescent dogs. He was put in a camp were a bunch of ethnicity were mixed. It was a lonely time for him. He couldn't understand them or they couldn't understand him. The first day was emotionally hard for him, he grew up in a loving environment. Now he's among Eastern Europe's lowest, he no idea were he was. He knew it wasn't Hungary, it was too mountainous and forested. The officers didn't speak German, so it wasn't Switzerland or Austria. Looking up he saw the flag of Romania, at least he knew the country he was in. Meanwhile his family was notified that Ferenc was in punishment for juvenile crimes, and he'll return a "better" man dog. They were shocked, Their little Ferenc doing such things? It was a rough start for him. The officers only knew Romanian a language unknown to him. He did his best and tried to understand what they were saying. Eventually he started to hang out with other Hungarian dogs, and they stuck together sort of like a gang. Despite that, he learned some Romanian and become a favorite among the Officers for his work ethic and endurance. He stayed at Camp K-9 for about 3 years, Jack Rabbit came along on day scouting potential agents. He meet Ferenc offered him an opportunity to be a secret agent. He was very persuasive and Ferenc became his prodigy for the time being. Going through some training he was contracted by H.U.F.F. an agency in Budapest in his native Hungary. The Chief of that agency was a fairly aged wise owl who was very tall, his partner for the time was a dog named Lazslo. They were very successful in stopping crime, Ferenc was happy with his life. He worked their for about a year before a drastic event changed his life. He was nominated for rookie agent of the year at a meeting for other secret agents from around the world. The meeting was inside a volcano on Hawaii in a secret lounge. He went to London were the cruise for European agents was at. A gorgeous Czech agent sat next to him and a stunning redhead from Scotland sat with him as well. Along the whole trip the two glamorous agents were close to nothing from tearing each other apart to see who gets Ferenc. He enjoyed the attention, he thinking of picking one and getting married. But it was so hard. He can understand the Czech better, but he loved the Scot's hair color. He was torn. He was the envy of the other male agents, young, handsome, and two girls crazy for him. Alas it would not last long. A torpedo hit the cruise ship sinking it and killed many good agents who were abord. Ferenc was on of the few who survived to fatal catastrophe, he hid inside a large suitecase just before the engine exploded. In about 2 days his body washed ashore on Petropolis Beach. He woke up at the dead of night not knowing were he is. Relationships Mary Vixen Mary first saw Ferenc at the hospital she used to work at. She was coming from a horrible romantic relationship with Jack Rabbit. Ferenc at first was not aware of her interest in him, she was very lovely and kind fox. Mary got up her courage and asked him on a date. She didn't know Ferenc was very shy around attractive women, Mary is by no means an exception. Despite Agent Kiss trying to make a run for it, Mary managed to get him to go to the carnival with her right after work. Mary enjoyed herself, although Ferenc was extremely uneasy. At sunset on the Ferris wheel, Mary expressed her affection towards him and gave him a kiss. Ferenc freaked and jumped out. Mary was shocked, but saw that Ferenc managed hold on to one of the support bars. Mary was relieved and decided from that point on that she would get closer to him. About a week after, Mary managed to become a full-licensed agent at T.U.F.F. She's a woman who knows what she wants, and she wanted to be Agent Kiss's partner. The Chief granted Mary's request (since she's such a darling foxy) and called in Ferenc in his office. Ferenc was surprised and shocked to see Mary again. She was eager to see Ferenc again, although it made him quite nervous. Dudley Puppy TBA Maria Ferenc and Maria have a big brother-little sister relationship. They get along quite well and often play games with each other. In fact, the one day Maria fell and cracked her skull changed Ferenc's life. Taking the wounded Maria, he meet his future girlfriend (and future wife) at the hospital he took her to. Category:Characters